ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Medli
How Medli joined the Tourney Medli is a sweet young girl who hails from Dragonroost Island, the home land of her people the Rito. Shes very polite and generous to those whom she meets, always giving a courteous bow in their direction when speaking to them. However she has self doubt issues, and often questions her ability to do almost anything yet holds a soft determination that manages to get her through most troubles. She tends to put others before her self and as a result will often times put her self in dangerous situations to help those in need, yet her cautious and positive outlook helps her manage to get through said dangers. She also has a playful and somewhat mischievous side to her personality as well. Her desire and determination to help others can often times allow her to willing bend, or break, the rules set by authoritative figures for what she considers the greater good. Having sensed danger of Armageddon, Medli joins the second Tourney to put an end to the fighting. She is spotted by Zandeh along the way. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats in midair playing her harp. After the announcer calls her name Medli flies forward playing her harp and releasing blasts of air then says "My name's Medli. Pleased to meet you!" Special Moves Ruto Hurricane (Neutral) Medli plays a sharp note on her harp, sending a medium sized air ball at her opponent. Lullaby Tornado (Side) Spins around forming a tornado that launches her into the air Rhapsody Rammer (Up) Performs a series of zig-zag patterns in the air, gaining altitude gradually, to knock enemies into the air and damaging them as she does so. Ruto Etude (Down) Plays her harp as beams of light shoot rain from the sky in front of her. A magic emblem forms on the ground as she plays her harp. It then explodes and sends enemies flying Gusting Elegant Melody (Hyper Smash) Creates a massive orb of wind that damages enemies while drawing them in. Then jumps up into the air and then dive-bombs into the enemies in the orb of turbulent wind. Medley of Justice (Final Smash) Looks around a few moments before flying forward, flapping her wings, and sending out a burst of wind all around her. Victory Animations #Medli stands in the light playing her harp then says "Wow! I really won!" then turns her arms into wings and flies away. #Medli loops and plays her harp loudly saying "Phew, looks like I managed a victory... I'm so glad!" #Medli spins and takes a bow, then plays her harp saying "I did it! Even I can take down an enemy down once in a while!" On-Screen Appearance Medli flies in and pulls out her harp saying "I'll be sure to give it my all!" Trivia *Medli's rival is Kharlan's son who is forever loyal to Hilmes, Zandeh. *Medli shares her German voice actress with Droxine, Swellow, Rayquaza, Junior Asparagus, Ms. Margeaux and Reki. *Medli shares her Arabic voice actress with Arbell of the Salchow and Arbell pair and Plachta. *Medli shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Tyrande Whisperwind, Hen, Ameno and Camilla. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters